Users of media content lack mechanisms for selecting appropriate items of media content, e.g., programming that may include movies, sports, live events, etc. For example, present media content delivery devices (e.g., set-top boxes and the like, are lacking in the ability to detect various user attributes, e.g., to interpret data indicating a user's mental state and events.